This invention relates to a mechanism for converting a rotational movement from a rotary driving source, such as a motor used in a machining or grinding tool used for metal mold working, into a reciprocating movement.
In a machining or grinding tool for machining or grinding by a reciprocating movement of a cutting member or a grinding member, a cam, that is a plate or a cylinder having a sinuous edge or groove, is provided on a rotary member, and a protrusion or pin provided on a reciprocating member is slid in the groove in the rotary member or an end of the reciprocating member is slid along the edge of the rotary member for converting the rotational movement of the rotary driving source into a reciprocating movement.
However, with the above arrangement employing the cam, in which the end of the pin or the reciprocating member is slid along the edge or in the groove of the rotary member, the pin or the rotary member is worn out or heated and thus liable to destruction.